Forever Scarlet Witch Vol 1 1
Appearing in "A Mother's Broken Heart" Featured Characters: * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) (First appearance) Supporting Characters: * Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) (First appearance) * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) Antagonists: * Unnamed Maklintan (First appearance) Other Characters: * Vision (First appearance; illusion only) * Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) (Mentioned only) * Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) (Mentioned only) * Speed (Thomas Shepherd) (First appearance; vision only) Synopsis for "A Mother's Broken Heart" Wanda Maximoff sits on the porch, watching her twin sons run around the lawn. A humanoid Vision appears and asks her whether she's happy or not. She smiles and she cries, just as everything transforms and she is brought back into reality, revealing that the happy life she experienced was an illusion of her own making. Wanda walks out of the room and we see her in a destroyed house just outside of the gates of Genosha, the home of her father, Magneto. Quicksilver appears and asks her to come inside. Wanda refuses, telling him that Magneto has made clear that he doesn't want her there. Pietro tells her that Billy is her son and no matter what Magneto says, she has all the right to see him. Wanda decides to leave and tells Pietro to look after Billy for her. Wanda returns to North America and visits the Avengers Mansion which is now in ruins. She recalls of her time as an Avenger and an X-Man and how it all disappeared when she made a mistake of releasing her full strength while fighting Thanos. She hints that someone died because of her abilities that day. As Wanda prepares to leave the mansion, she notices a Maklintan, an alien race which scavengers for traces of magic, walking around the area. She captures it and tells it to leave. Wanda brings the Maklintan to Doctor Strange to see into the memory of the Maklintan to see what the scavenger found in the Avengers Mansion. Stephen agrees and starts reading into the mind of the Maklintan, but with Wanda's uncontrolled hex powers, Stephen's spell is made stronger which causes him to read further back. Stephen is horrified upon what he saw. Wanda asks him what he saw and the sorcerer replies that he saw Thomas, Wanda's dead son, alive in a universe Stephen has never traveled before. Wanda smiles and decides to find Thomas. Strange warns her that this journey is a dangerous one, but Wanda ignores him, her mind set on reuniting with her dead son. Solicit JOURNEY TO WEIRD-VERSE! Wanda's mental state has been hanging by a thread for the past year. She and Vision got a divorce. Thomas is dead. And her father won't let her see Billy. As soon as she hears the news that her son might be alive, Wanda decides to find him before she finally loses her grip with herself despite it being a mission she will never come back from. Notes Trivia Recommended Links Category:Comics Category:2018 Category:2018, June Category:Week 23, 2018 Category:Marvel Forever:Week 23, 2018 Category:Marvel Forever Category:Forever Scarlet Witch Vol 1 Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Created by Kproject391